eoafandomcom-20200213-history
Seuthes IV
Aleksandr Bulgarsky King of the Thracians Soveriegn of the Odrysian Kingdom http://i54.photobucket.com/albums/g115/TwoAvenger/16-spartacus-inside.jpg" Reign Spring, 306 BC - Current Full Name Aleksandr Bulgarsky Triballoidav Born April, 338 BC in Seuthopolis, Thrace Died Not Deceased Successor none as of yet Consort none as of yet Children None as of yet Royal House Triballoidav of the Balkans Father King Seuthes IV Mother Ektarina Thraxi-Triballoidav King Seuthes IV (338 BC - Present) is an Odrysian monarch who, continuing his father's revolt, led the spearhead of ousting Lysimachus' hold of Thracia and the reinstitution of the Odrysian-Triballi union. In alliance with the Getae of the northern lands, he gradually absorbed Thracian tribes around his capital Seuthopolis and eventually gaining an alliance with the Scythians of the Caucasus. A politician of the Thraki Nativists, he formed an official triumvirate with the Dacian lord Lord Mosken and his childhood friend General Anaximander which aided him through the reconstruction of the Kingdom of Thrace. Rallying the Thrakis at the time when most of the world's eyes were on the Olympiad, Alexander Bulgarsky took the crown of his father, held a ritual suited for a priest-king and crowned himself king of Thrace as to form a symbolic cause for Thraki independence. After assuming control of the Thraki internal government, he began his policy of coordinating Seuthopolis' relations with bordering towns to the north and south. By strengthening his ties with local ranchers and the patriarchal families that had ruled the hilly regions, he was proclaimed protector of the lands in that part of the Balkans. Instead of centralizing the rule, he maintained vassalships which provided limited control over his lords. And yet, in time of conflict- he still could rely for men, material and money to support the expulsion of Lysimachus troops from Thraki lands. Before he became a monarch, he was an aide to his real blood-father, King Seuthes III against a city which a Macedonian tyrant controls- Lysimachia. From the day he was born, he was a royal hostage by Alexander the Great to keep his family, especially his father in line. But after Alexander the Great died In 323 BC, at the age of fifteen, Aleksandr escaped and found himself in the care of King Seuthes III servants, his father. His mother, Ektarina, died giving birth to one of his sisters. After the death of his mother, his father began to fight the Macedonians more recklessly and less commanding. While Bulgarsky tried as he may to save his father, his father died of alcohol four months later. Biography of Alekandr Bulgarsky Early Life King Seuthes IV was born as Aleksandr Thraxi-Bulgarsky on March 1st, 338 BC in Suethopolis, Thracia. Early Career Rise to Power From a King's son to a King Military Career Battles *'Coming Soon!' Family Life Parents *'Father:' King Seuthes III *'Mother:' Ektarina Thraxi Siblings *'Four sisters' Sophia, Leia, Thena, Achia Consorts *'none of yet' Children *'On the works:' Grandchildren *'None' Personal Friends *Lord Mosken *General Anaximander *'More Coming Soon!' Lovers *'None' Noteable Relatives *King Seuthes III, soveriegn of the Thracians Category:Characters